


Ain't No Grave

by tsiviaravina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: Chloe finds out. The wreckage and resolution of the aftermath.





	Ain't No Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes are at the end of the piece itself, including the title and editor of the "Agents of Shield" fanvid that inspired this whole debacle.
> 
> Enjoy my take on the reveal.

> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _When I hear that trumpet sound, I'll rise right out of the ground._
> 
> _Ain't no grave can hold my body down._

After seeing his painful visage, she hears echoes of the truth in her memories:

"It doesn't matter what I believe."

"That's all that matters, Detective."

> _Look way down the river and what do you think I see?_
> 
> _I see a band of angels coming after me..._

"I have not lied to you and I will never lie to you."

The words that go unspoken:

You didn't tell me the whole truth.

You didn't trust me.

You _don't_ trust me.

> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._

Pain. Loss. Twin boulders that chain themselves to her wrists when he disappears.

Bitterness. Doubt. Acids that eat away at the trust they had placed in each other for three years.

> _Meet me, meet me in the middle of the air._
> 
> _And if these wings don't fail me, I'll meet you anywhere._

Longing. Craving. Whispers of "I love you" into the empty darkness. Dreams of wings, of how they would feel against her skin.

Want. Desire. "I wish I may, I wish I might" every night on what she hopes against hope is a star.

> _Ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _Ain't no grave...Coming after me..._

Anger. Betrayal. Heat to make her temper into a bonfire on the horizon when he finally returns to her, one grey morning at dawn.

Dawn, on the beach where he was baptized, reborn.

Anguish for them both.

"Why did you leave!?"

"There was no reason for me to stay."

"There was _every_ reason for you to stay!"

> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down,_
> 
> _Ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down,_
> 
> _Ain't no grave can hold my body down._

"Chloe..."

She remembers the first time he said her name:

_Pain. Blood._

_Lucifer._

_"Chloe."_

_"I don't want to die."_

_"I won't let you. Father will just have to wait for you."_

She had seen. She had seen what happened to Jimmy Barnes. She had seen and denied it to herself, to him.

"I'm sorry. Lucifer. I'm so sorry."

> _There ain't no grave..._
> 
> _There ain't no grave..._

"Say it again. Say my name again."

"Chloe."

"Let me see them."

They unfurl with light and grace, banners of blinding white against grey sky.

She doesn't ask for permission.

She's earned the right to touch them, sink her fingers into them, nuzzle them...

...kiss him.

Hold him.

"Don't leave me again. Don't go. Stay. Stay."

His arms finally come up to wrap around her, and then his wings, a cradle of divinity.

This time he kisses her back, hands tangling in her hair, scruff burning her lips, her cheeks, her chin as tears pour down her face.

"Show me. Show me what you've been hiding from me."

He does so, reluctantly, his eyes closed until he feels the coolness of her fingers mapping his disfigured face.

"Don't go. Stay. Stay with me."

He shifts back in shock and wonder. Trembles.

"But..."

"Lucifer Morningstar, try and leave again and I will follow you into Hell itself. Or Las Vegas, for that matter, you ass."

He laughs, a sound free of pain and bitterness for the first time in weeks. "Wildly irritating, you are."

"Well, I could say the same, couldn't I?" She rests her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling its rise and fall as he breathes. 

"Stay. Stay with me."

He can only nod as they cling to each other, miracle and fallen angel, on a beach in Los Angeles, in the thin light of dawn.

> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._
> 
> _There ain't no grave can hold my body down._

 

* * *

 

REFERENCES:

 

Song: "Ain't No Grave (Epic Trailer Version)" Performed by Hidden Citizens (feat. Adam Christopher)

**Ain't No Grave**  (also known as  **Gonna Hold This Body Down** ) is a traditional American gospel song attributed to Claude Ely (1922-1978) of Virginia. (Wikipedia)

 

To learn more, search for it on Google.

 

Inspired by fanvid: "Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) // Ain't No Grave"; edited by Cantrous (YouTube)


End file.
